343 Guilty Spark/Quotes
Scripted Dialog Halo: Combat Evolved *"Greetings. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark. Someone has released the Flood. My function is to prevent it from leaving this Installation. But I require your assistance. Come. This way." - The end of the level 343 Guilty Spark. *"Puzzling. You brought such ineffective weapons to combat the Flood, despite the containment protocols." *"The Flood must not escape the Installation. They would consume all." *"You can see how the body's been transformed by the genetic restructuring of the Flood infection. The small creatures carry spores that cause a host to mutate. The mutated host then produces spores that can pass the Flood to others. It is insidious and elegant. As long as any hosts remain, the Flood is virulent." *"May I suggest that you upgrade to at least a Class-Twelve combat skin? Your current model only scans as a Class-Two, which is ill-suited for this kind of work." *"These Sentinels will supplement your combat system, but only for a short time. Speed is of the essence." *"Your environment suit should serve you well when the Flood begins to alter the atmosphere. You are a good planner." *"The installation was well-conceived. It is surely the only way to end the Flood threat." *"I would conjecture that the other species' currently on the installation is responsible for releasing the Flood. They seem most persistent in their attempts to access restricted areas." *"Why naturally the Flood is simply too dangerous to release, and mass sterilization protocols may again need to be enacted. Of course, samples were kept here after the last catastrophic outbreak... For study. It seems... That decision may have been an error." - In the large chamber. *"The installation was specifically built to study and contain the Flood. Their survival as a race was dependent upon it. I am grateful to see that some of them survived to reproduce." *"The Flood are already hard at work repairing your vessel. Its parasitic nature belies the Flood's intelligence." - In the fourth floor, by the next doors. *"Protocol requires that I take possession of the Index for transport. Your organic form renders you vulnerable to infection. The Index must not fall into the hands of the Flood, before we reach the Control Room and activate the installation." *"...Unfortunately, my usefulness to this particular endeavor has come to an end. Protocol does not allow units with my classification to...perform a task as important as the reunification of the Index with the Core. That final step is reserved for you, Reclaimer." - To the Master Chief at the Control Panel. *"More or less. Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years. But, once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood. But you already knew that... I mean, how couldn't you?" - After Cortana revealed Halo's purpose. *"Last time, you asked me, if it was my choice, would I do it? Having had considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed. There is no choice. We must activate the ring." - To the Master Chief. *"Why do you continue to fight us, Reclaimer? You cannot win! Give us the construct, and I will endeavor to make your death relatively painless and—" - After stopping the self-destruct sequence. Halo 2 *"More Questions? Splendid. I will be happy to assist you!" 343 Guilty Spark' second line in halo 2. He is talking to the Arbiter *"This mining facility predates Installation Alpha by several hundred years. It was retrofitted to research possible offensive and defensive measures against the Flood. Indeed, I designed and oversaw the construction of this facility's various outbreak management systems." - When the Arbiter is fighting with Sesa 'Refumee. *"The cable on top of this mine was designed as a fail-safe in case an outbreak took place. I am glad someone had the foresight to cut it!" *"Oracle? Great Journey? Why do you meddlers insist on using such inaccurate verbiage?" - To the Arbiter. *"Please use caution! This reclaimer is delicate." - To Tartarus *"Weapons of last resort. Built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the Parasite harmless." - To the Arbiter about Halo. *"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned. Would you like to see the relevant data?" - To the Arbiter. *"Fail-safe protocol. In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation." - To Miranda Keyes. Halo 3 *"We must act quickly before your construct suffers any further trauma!" - To the Master Chief, attempting to repair Cortana. *"If we do not take this device to a safe location, somewhere I can make repairs..." - When the Master Chief was forcing him to cease the repairs. *"Protocol dictated my response! She had the Activation Index and you were going to destroy my installation. You did destroy my installation. Now, I only have one function: to help you, Reclaimer, as I always should have done." - Level Floodgate. *"Shall I help you choose a vehicle, Reclaimer? This one seems in very good condition, primitive armor notwithstanding." - On the Ark after the frigate touched down with some scorpion tanks. *"I beg your pardon? I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04." On the Ark after Stacker calls him Robot. *"Please, use caution; avoid collateral damage! While this facility appears quite durable on the surface, no doubt, there are delicate facilities below the façade. Odd, for a door to require such brute-force security protocols. One moment, Reclaimer..." - To the Master Chief. *"Sudden clarity! These Sentinels were trying to deny access to the lower levels of this facility. A wise decision, giving the Meddler's preference for destructive acquisition." - On the Ark. *"It appears I have crossed a circuit." - On the Ark. *"I did not want you to come to any harm." - On the Ark. *"218 light years from the galactic center, to be precise." - When the Cartographer was activated. *"I always assumed it was part of a.... Shield installation, but it seems I was mistaken." - About the Ark. *"Not at all. While I had a complete understanding of Installation 04, my Makers wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic facilities. Compartmentalization - in case was ever captured, by the Flood." *"Near one of the Ark's superluminal communication arrays, I'm afraid. Unfortunate. The Meddler had triggered a barrier—a defensive perimeter around the Ark's core..." - About the Prophet of Truth actions. *"The barrier will be difficult to disable... How odd that my Makers would place such a comprehensive defense around a single— Oh, my." - When the Covenant Loyalist Phantom appeared. *"We must get past that barrier! Or the Meddler will destroy all!" *"The Ark is out of range of all the active installations! Priority: We must contain this outbreak before—" after the Flood arrives on the Ark. *"Calamity! If only we had more time!" - After the Scarab fight when crossing the light bridge to the Citadel. *"Just now, but... I had my hopes. What will you do?" - to Master Chief when Master Chief asked him when did find out about the reconstruction of installation 04 *"...Then, we are agreed! A tactical pulse will completely eradicate the local infestation! I will personally oversee the final preparations." - When the Master Chief told him that he's going to activate the Installation 04 (II). *"Oh, hello. Wonderful news. The Installation is almost complete." - To Johnson. *"Yes... isn't it? I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire in just a few more days!" - To Johnson. *"But, but, but... a premature firing will destroy the Ark!" - To Johnson. *"You'll destroy this Installation..." - To Johnson. *"Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" *"Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!" *"You are the child of my Makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner! But this ring... is mine!" *"You do not deserve this ring! I have kept it safe! It belongs to me! *"My eye... do you mean to blind me?" - after Johnson shoots him with his Spartan laser. *"Do you not want your inheritance, Reclaimer?" Nonscripted Dialog *"Ow! That hurt...my feelings. ..Oh, my God, I have feelings?! I'm a real boy!" - If you shoot him with the IWHBYD Skull turned on, in reference to Pinocchio's transformation from a wooden puppet to a "living" boy. *"I told you to upgrade your Combat Skin." - If you are killed in Halo 3 while 343 Guilty Spark is in your vicinity. *"Maybe you should try playing on 'Easy' before you search for the Cartographer." - If you destroy a Sentinel on the Ark with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Maybe you should try playing on 'Easy'?" - To the Master Chief in Halo 3, when killing an ally. *"You suck, Reclaimer!" - If you kill an ally on the Ark with or without the IWHBYD Skull on. *"I'm being bitch slapped!" - In Halo 3, when he is shot with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"You're pissing me off! Oh, my. I didn't know I had cursing in my vocal structure." - In Halo 3 when you shoot him. It is a rare occurrence; although the IWHBYD Skull is not necessary. *"Are you looking at my ass?" - If you stare his back for a long period (with the IWHBYD skull turned on). *"I wish I had lips. Then, I could whistle." - During idle periods with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Oh, I see. You're a moron/clutz/clumzy" - When you shoot him with or without the IWHBYD Skull turned on. * He starts humming the Halo Theme during idle periods with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Is there something in my eye?" - During idle periods with the IWHBYD skull on. *"Reclaimer. Finish this particular fight." - When he sees Master Chief. *"I'd stay away from that." When a Flood is infecting a body, possibly need IWHBYD. *"Meddler. Good to see you again." - When he sees the Arbiter. *"Bullets do not grow on perennial woody plants." - If you shoot him with or without the IWHBYD skull. *"Do you think bullets grow on trees?" - If you shoot at him. *"Protocol dictates action". - If you betray too many allies while he's close by. *"I'm quite impervious" - If you shoot at him (the Ark) *"Is this some sort of test?" - If you shoot at him (the Ark) *"There you are!" - If you die while playing co-op and come back to life. *"I am not the enemy, Reclaimer!" - If you shoot at him. The second time around he repeats this in a very annoyed tone. *"Ooh! Is it time for a blue-light special?" - Heard randomly during idle periods with the IWHBYD skull active. *"My shields don't deplete" - When you shoot him on the level The Ark *"At least try to appear sentient" - When you shoot him or an ally on The Ark Category: Quotes